Hiroshi Kayos
Hiroshi Kayos, EM (香代巣宏 Kayosu Hiroshi; June 26, 1912–October 22, 2001) was an El Kadsreian politician, theorist, general and the founding father of El Kadsre. He was a president of the KSR from 1940 to 1950, president of El Kadsre from 1950 to 1958 and president of East El Kadsre from 1958 until he was overthrown by West El Kadsreian forces in 1968. He was known by El Kadsreians as "the father of El Kadsre". Before he formed the Kadsreius Sentanese Republic, he was an general serving the Sentanese Army. Kayos survived several assassination attempts, such as one associated with Sentan in 1951 and another by MI6 in 1962. Andrew Kayos, his youngest son, is currently the leader of the opposition of El Kadsre. Bio Early life Hiroshi was born in Abeta in 1912. He moved to New Salta in 1920, when he was a child. Military service He joined the Sentanese Army in 1931 after spending two years at the military academy. He rose up the ranks until he became an general in 1938. Formation of Kadsreius Sentanese Republic In 1940, he was purged from the Sentanese Army after the elite of the army found out he attempted to transform Sentan into the republic. He then led around 200 people to the north-east of Sentan's southern island, where they settle Eirabourne and established the Kadsreius Sentanese Republic. Eight-Day War and the formation of El Kadsre In 1950, Kayos and his forces invaded most of Sentanese Empire's three of four main islands of the Sentanese Empire and Vicnoran Kingdom's land, leading to the Eight-Day War, although he never planned the invasion of Sentanese Empire's capital, Fusa. With the help of Mahri, Kayos led KSR to victory, and resulted in the creation of the Republic of El Kadsre and New Salta was renamed to El Kadsre City. Inter-El Kadsre conflict Kayos then led East El Kadsre up until his overthrowing by the West El Kadsreian army. Exile on the Ikeda Islands During the Vlokozu Union era, Kayos spent most of his time running a hotel in Lincoln Island, named the Kayos Inn. He was also a member of Michael Vlokozu's inner circle prior to Michael's death. Michael stated Kayos had become "A mostly-respected man who wishes to run his hotel in the Ikedas and advise me on my wrongdoings in peace." He also helped run the Ikeda Pocketbike for Charity race from 1978 to his 2001 death. He was awarded the Order of El Kadsre alongside his son Andrew Kayos in 1999, by David Vlokozu at Hiroshi's Ikeda Islands home. Death On October 22, 2001, Kayos died peacefully after the brief illness. He outlived his third wife Miku Kayos by 39 years and his second daughter, Tsubame Kayos by 8 years. He was survived by his fourth wife Ivonne Awaya and his children. His funeral was held on November 10, 2001 and it was aired live on El TV Kadsre 1. It was reported that 1.4 billion people watched the funeral worldwide. Personal life Kayos had five children throughout his life, and had four wives throughout his life. His third wife Miku was killed in the assassination attempt against Kayos in 1962. In addition to his Japanese native, he could also speak English, Filipino, French, Spanish, Korean and German fluently. Beliefs and ideology Kayos was an nationalist. During his military career, he attempted to transition Sentan from the imperialist territory into the democratic republic. Kayos hated monarchy and imperialism as he called it "obsolete and pointless" and he hated communism because he believed that communists "wanted to destroy the world with its totalitarian dictatorships and lack of freedom". Later on in his life, he was more soft-spoken on subjects such as the and the Communist government of . Kayos believed that the British Empire existed and recognized Australia, West El Kadsre, India, New Zealand, Malaysia, South Africa and Canada as British puppet states. Kayos was a supporter of civil rights, believing that racism is a world problem and he outlawed white supremacy and any use of racial slurs. In 1964, he said in the speech regarding the civil rights movement in the United States, "Nobody is deserved to be criticized by the color of their skin. No matter where they come from, they're allowed to come to El Kadsre anytime they want because we're free from racism.". Bibliography Kayos has written six books during his lifetime. His first book was Everything Wrong With The Monarchy, published in 1938, which is about his views of monarchy and imperialism. His second book was The Dark Truth of Fascism, published in 1943, which is about his views of fascism. His third was The Reddest Threat, published in 1952, which is about his views of communism. His fourth book was From The East To The Whole, ''published in 1964, which is about the separation of El Kadsre and plans to reunify El Kadsre. His fifth book was ''Life in Ikeda, published in 1976, which is about his time on the Ikeda Islands. His sixth book was Has the Monarchy Improved Or Not?, published in 1993, which served as the sequel of his first book, and spoke about how he believed monarchies have tried to improve since he first published the book. Legacy Michael Vlokozu took some elements of Kayosism for use in Vlokism. Kayos is a national hero in El Kadsre. In popular culture Andrew Kayos, his eldest son, portrayed him in the 2002 documentary comedy film Vlokozu, ''the 2003 musical drama film ''The Last King of Vicnora ''and the 2007 drama film ''Verlamenn Category:1912 births Category:2001 deaths Category:Fictional politicians Category:Politicians Category:Abeta Category:1910s Category:1912 Category:Cancer-zodiac people Category:Fictional Cancer-zodiac people Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Mahri Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Ikeda Islands Category:Hiroshi Kayos Category:People of the Cold War Category:1910s births